debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulquiorra (Hogyoku)
Summary Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā) is the Cuatro (4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancars. A special version of Ulquiorra created to celebrate the 3rd anniversary of Brave Souls. This is Ulquiorra's form when he releases power greater even than that of a Resurrección. In this form, he has the destructive power to render everything he sees into nothingness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, Unknown Name: Ulquiorra Cifer Origin: Bleach (Brave Souls) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar (originally Vasto Lorde-class Hollow), 4th Espada, Deity by Hogyoku, Tercera Etapa Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (His new form transcend [[Resurrection]].), Unknown (By awakening his power, he created a new dimension outside the bleach brave soul verse) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Far Faster than Segunda Etapa.) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level, higher with Hierro, Unknown Stamina: Very High. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Ulquiorra can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with his abilities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight with Limited Reishi Manipulation and Flight with his wings, Basic/Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido Expert (Speed enhancement technique), Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities, Can use basic Arrancar techniques (Like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (With Pesquisa), Spiritual Awareness, Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls and anyone who couldn't understand spiritual energy on his level or below would get soul crushed.), Dimensional Travel (Via Garganta), Instant replay of whatever he has seen to others, Immense Aura (Via Reiatsu), and BFR via Caja Negacion, Transformation, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Low-Godly with hogyoku), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6) with the Hogyoku, Desire Empowerment, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (If he hits his opponents they become 2% weaker for 2 sec for each normal attack), Forcefield Creation via Reiatsu & Tormenta De Murciélago, Existence Erasure (Type 2; His eyes turn everything they see into nothingness, which would include souls, matter and energy), Reality Warping (Type 2; the Hōgyoku's true power is the ability to absorb the desires of those around it and manifest them into reality. However, this power is not without limitations. The Hōgyoku itself is merely a guiding force - it can only manifest the desires of those with the strength to carry them out.), Chi Manipulation, Portal Creation with Descorrer, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Invisibility (He is a soul and you wouldn't detect him if you don't have spiritual awareness or soul particle based power), Spatial Manipulation (Espadas are capable of using Gran Rey Cero Which distorts the fabric of space), Boundary Manipulation (the Hōgyoku could be used to bypass the barrier which separates Shinigami and Hollows. As such, it can cause Shinigami to undergo Hollowfication and Hollows to undergo Arrancarification. These processes lead to the creation of a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid and an Arrancar, respectively), Potential Creation (The Hogyoku awakened the powers within Sado and Orihime, answering their need to no longer be a burden), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Murciélago, Caja Negación, Hogyoku Intelligence: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. His intelligence is something Aizen, a man arguably best known for his intellect, harbors respect for, as he sent Ulquiorra to investigate Ichigo's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra is highly perceptive and analytical, deducing the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonído Master: One of Ulquiorra's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He caught up with Ichigo after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He can skillfully keep up with Ichigo's Bankai speed. Ulquiorra moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast Ichigo found it hard to even discern his movements at first. He remained able to use Sonído while being burdened with the absence of most of his left leg. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation"): Ulquiorra can fire Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is green instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He can fire it from either hand. * Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Ulquiorra states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Ulquiorra refers to it as "our Cero". * Bala: (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Ulquiorra's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two unseated Shinigami. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Ulquiorra's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He can defeat Ichigo with his Bankai and Hollow mask on without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might is him taking a direct slash from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest, while his fellow Espada Yammy Llargo lost an arm from the same opponent. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Ulquiorra possesses impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As the fourth Espada, he is forbidden from releasing his Zanpakutō within Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. During his first visit to Karakura Town, he compared his spiritual power to that of Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and states Ichigo's energy at its peak is higher than his own, but fluctuates. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Tormenta De Murciélago: Ulquiorra creates a tornado around him enhanced with the power of Cero Obscuras that acts as a barrier while attacking his opponents at the same time. Note: information about his abilities and power. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Creation Users Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Gods Category:Video Game Characters Category:Superhumans